Family Guy: The Movie
The Family Guy Movie is an animated film based onto the animated Television series [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Family_Guy Family Guy]. The film will be released by 20th Century Fox, and scheduled for release worldwide in theaters July 29, 2011,Wiki News/Family Guy Movie Arrives In Theaters in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. but pushed it back to November 23, 2011, for its' celebration of thanksgiving weekend. Production Development On July 22, 2007, in an interview with "The Hollywood Reporter", MacFarlane announced that he may start working on a feature film, although "nothing's official." In September 2007, Ricky Blitt gave TV.com an interview confirming that he had already started working on the script. Then in TV Week on July 18, 2008, MacFarlane confirmed plans to produce a theatrically released Family Guy feature film sometime "within the next year". He came up with an idea for the story, "something that you could not do on the show, which him is the only reason to do a movie." He later went to say he imagines the film to be "an old-style musical with dialogue" similar to The Sound of Music, saying that he would "really be trying to capture, musically, that feel." MacFarlane again confirmed in an interview on the April 22, 2010 episode of the Larry King Live show that there are plans for a Family Guy movie, though he did not disclose details of the plot or an anticipated production schedule. Producers and creator of Family Guy Seth MacFarlane, Daniel Palladino, Lolee Aries, and David Zuckerman plans to build up their first future length Family Guy movie developing in 2006.Family Guy Movie To Be Made. Wiki News. Retrieved July 7, 2006. They starts to make it more interesting like it was made from [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons_Movie The Simpsons Movie] of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Simpsons The Simpsons], and has plan on making scripts of the movie, but will take a long time of making up a movie for Family Guy.Seth MacFarlane, Family Guy: Complete Second Season DVD. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. Although, it was reported on September 2006, that the Family Guy Movie will be made into live-action for summer or fall 2007 release, but got postponed for further notice.Seth McFarlane, ''Family Guy Movie Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. For a moment, they start to make more episodes of Family Guy, and were having a difficult time to think of what the movie is going to be about.Green, Seth (June 12, 2006): Family Guy Movie Development. Wiki News. Retrieved April 12, 2010. McFarlane do know how to make this movie much similar than The Simpsons Movie or [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/South_Park:_Bigger,_Longer_%26_Uncut South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut], but that plan didn't done well. Although, he did plan onto making this movie as sort of a road movie where it would be like the Griffin Family took their vacation to Miami, Florida, but Stewie accidentally ended up being in Tennessee, but plans to make a better idea about Peter ruin people of Quahog's dream's whci the Griffin Family would move to Tennessee, while Quahog will left to be destroyed. Casting While working for the TV series, Seth McFarlane will reprise his role as three characters - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin and Brian Griffin, Glenn Quagmire, Tom Tucker and Carter Pewterschmidt.McFarlane, Seth: "Family Guy Movie In Casting. Wiki News. Retrieved April 23, 2010. Other characters including, Lois Griffin, Loretta Brown, Barbara Pewterschmidt, Tricia Takanawa will be voiced by returning Alex Borstein. Chris Griffin and Neil Goldman will reprised by Seth Green, and Mila Kunis will reprise as Meg Griffin. Cleveland Brown, Herbert will be voiced by Mike Henry. Other character that will appear into the movie are Patrick Warburton as Joe Swanson; Adam West playing himself as the eponymous Mayor Adam West; Jennifer Tilly as Bonnie Swanson; John G. Brennan as Mort Goldman; Carlos Alazraqui as Jonathan Weed; Adam Carolla and Norm Macdonald as Death; Lori Alan as Diane Simmons; and Phil LaMarr as Ollie Williams. Within Cleveland Brown left Family Guy for a spin-off The Cleveland Show, he will appear into the movie, as of other characters that are possibly will appear into the film is the characters from The Cleveland Show. Sanaa Lathan, who voices Donna, the wife of Cleveland, will reprise her role for the upcoming Family Guy movie. This also goes to Kevin Michael Richardson as Cleveland Brown, Jr., Reagan Gomez as Roberta and Seth McFarlane, who will also voice, Peter, Brian, Stewie, Glen, Tom and Carter, will voice as Tim the Bear. Animation Animation begins April 23, 2010. The movie will be drawing for scenes where the Griffin Family were being troubled of Peter destroyed Quahog's Biggest Hotel, fills with games, swimming, theme park, movies and much of the dream anyone can enjoy. Peter was drunk driving and started a fire, causing the people of Quahog to go chaos on him and his family. The Griffin family decides to move Tennessee to take their lives away from them, which seems that Quahog will be destroyed, which means the The Griffin family must head back home and save Quahog.Animation of The Family Guy Movie to the big screen. Wiki News. Retrieved April 23, 2010. MacFarlane resided in Providence during his time as a student at Rhode Island School of Design, and the show, as a consequence, contains distinct Rhode Island landmarks similar to real-world locations. MacFarlane often borrows the names of Rhode Island locations and icons such as Pawtucket and Buddy Cianci for use in the show. MacFarlane, in an interview with local WNAC Fox 64 News, stated that the town is modeled after Cranston, Rhode Island. Several times every episode, the actual Providence skyline can be seen in the distance. The three buildings that are depicted are, from left to right and furthest to closest, One Financial Center, 50 Kennedy Plaza, and the Bank of America Tower. This ordering of buildings and the angle at which they are viewed indicates that Quahog is primarily west of downtown Providence if it is to have a real-world counterpart. However, in a few episodes Quahog is shown to have a coastline, which only Cranston and Providence possess. This is supported by the fact that the real-world "31 Spooner Street" is located in Providence, immediately west of Roger Williams Park. Cultural influences Family Guy was the first show to return to television due to DVD sales. After returning from cancellation, it began to influence other shows produced by MacFarlane like American Dad! which MacFarlane commented was a mix of Family Guy with All in the Family. Family Guy, American Dad, and The Cleveland Show exist in the same fictional world. Family Guy has also influenced a live-action show The Winner which is also produced by MacFarlane. The Winner had the same kind of coarse, and often dark, humor seen in Family Guy, but unlike Family Guy, The Winner was not received positively by critics. Release The film will be released by 20th Century Fox, and scheduled for release worldwide in theaters July 29, 2011,Wiki News/Family Guy Movie Arrives In Theaters in 2011!. Wiki News. Retrieved April 14, 2010. taking that release date just after The Smurfs got pushed back till August 3, 2011. On May 18, 2010, the film's teaser poster premiered online, featuring Stewie Griffin.The Family Guy Movie - Teaser Poster Review. Wiki News. Retrieved May 18, 2010. It was later delayed till November 30, 2011, to make a celebration of thanksgiving. References External links *''The Family Guy Movie'' at the Internet Movie Database